1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for an electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
CN patent No. 2547034Y issued to Huang on Apr. 23, 2003 discloses a plug connector comprising an insulated housing and a plurality of contacts, and the insulated housing has a plurality of receiving grooves, the contacts are assembled into the insulated housing along a rear-to-front direction. The contacts are retained in the corresponding receiving grooves via a latch of each contact locked in a corresponding fixing hole of the insulated housing, and the latch is arranged on a top surface of a U-shaped retaining portion of each contact, each fixing hole is arranged in an upper surface of the corresponding receiving groove, so the contacts can be prevented sliding backwards. However, the contacts will be pulled backwards constantly as the plug connector mated frequently, so the latch may be destroyed and the contacts may move rearwards to separate from the insulated housing.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.